Ethan's Cat
by EYDF-Thomas
Summary: A young werewolf adopts a cat. Short one off story explaining something I mentioned in the McCall pack prlouge
1. Chapter 1

Werewolves normally didn't get along with cats but oddly one did. When he was 6 on his way home from School with his Dad and Brother, Ethan saw a box on there neighbors front lawn that had a solitaire kitten in it. It was black and white, in the middle of his forehead it had a triangle almost centred between his eyes. Ethan fell in love with it instantly as did the cat. His dad looked at him and said "you love it don't you?"

Ethan nodded as their neighbor came out of the house and said "that's the last of them, and it looks like he's struck up a bond with your son."

The twins Dad said "yeah it does and I'm not sure that separating them would be good idea now. What do you want for him?"

She said "a good home that's all I've asked everyone who's taken one. "

Ethan than said "Dad can I keep him?" as he cuddled the cat in his arms, the cat was purring softly.

He nodded and said "yes Ethan you can, it looks like will need to pick up some cat supplies."

Once they got home the cat immediately went and made its home on Ethan's bed, it stretched out and meowed before going to sleep well purring. The twins Grandfather and the Alpha of the family came over and said "it seems like Ethan has made a new friend."

The boys Dad nodded and said "yeah and it trusts him, I know that's rare amongst our kind."

The older man nodded and said "it is but Ethan is different he has a kind caring soul and cats are often attracted to those among us."

The twin's father then said "hopefully that never disappears from him; too many of us are corrupted easily."

The older man then said to Ethan "do you have a name for him yet?"

Ethan said "no not yet."

There Dad than said "we should go to the pet store and pick up some things for him."

Ethan nodded; the two of them went out to pick up a litter box some kitty litter, some cat food and a dish for him.

When they got back they saw Aiden standing guard over there room with the door closed as he said "the others wanted to see him but he hid in the closet so thought I should keep them out because they were scaring him."

Ethan than said "thanks Aid" as he gave him a hug. Aiden hugged him back and said "I know how much you like him, and he likes you."

Over the next couple of weeks the bond between Ethan and the cat grew eventually he ended up calling the cat Tricks because it always seemed to be up to something. When he was home the cat would tag along after Ethan or lie at his feet curled up in a ball. Sometimes it would lie on its back with its paws up and belly exposed as it felt safe even in a house with other werewolves.

Ethan was the one who looked after him the most he'd feed him and make sure he had enough water before leaving for School he also helped clean his litter box. He was also there when Ethan just needed something to cuddle; Ethan was always very gentle with him.

The funniest was though seeing them play with each other Tricks would his at him and starch Ethan, Ethan would just look him in the yes and Tricks would imminently calm down, neither of them would stay mad at the other for long.

For six years Ethan loved his cat and the cat loved him back just as much until one day when Ethan came home from school. He had had a bad day and just wanted some time with Tricks. When he went to pet him he felt pain from him as he was stroking him all he felt was pain. He called his Dad who said "we should take him to the vet."

When they got to the vets office he took a look at him and said "it looks like he got in a fight or something with another cat. I'll give him some pain killers and will see how he is in a week or so."

About a week later Tricks seemed to be getting better until one morning when Ethan woke up to find him curled up beside him just like always the only thing different was he didn't try to lick him or scratch him like he usually did in the morning. He wasn't moving Aiden realised it too and went to go get their Dad. The three of them took the cat to the vet after getting dressed.

Once they got to the vet he examined Tricks and said "unfortunately there isn't anything I can do."

Aiden grabbed his brother into a hug and sat with him the back of the car as they drove home. When they got home he said to him "you loved him didn't you?" Ethan nodded and said "yeah" between sobs.

Aiden than said "some day when you're ready we'll get a new cat ok."

Ethan smiled and said "ok but not now."

Little did either of them know what would happen in the next few months or even years, some things would change but the two of them always remembered the promise Aiden had made to Ethan the day his cat had died.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the pack had returned from their rescue mission to Mexico, Ethan had ended up adopting Willow from Dr. Deaton's as the Walcott family was now dead, so he had no home.

Ethan kept him at their apartment they jokingly left the litter box in what had been Kali's room. Ethan took all the responsibility for him feeding him and cleaning his litter box. Willow was a little weary of Aiden and the rest of the pack at first but was ok around them eventually.

When they moved into the McCall house the cat came along too. Most of the time he would stay in the twin's room curled up in ball sleeping on Ethan's side of the bed, although he did have the run of the house as well.

Willow was friends with everyone in the pack and never tried to nip any of them there might be the odd time he would scratch them but that was just his way of saying levee me alone I've had enough. Everyone in the house would make sure his food dish and water dish was full. When they would come home from school he would usually go out the back door for a little while. When the boys would go out during a full moon he would sit on the back deck waiting for them to return. They figured he didn't fear werewolves because he had lived with a family of Windagos so supernaturals were nothing to him.

Most of the time at night he would sleep at Ethan's feet on the twin's bead or sometimes on his pillow just over his head. When the boys would puppy pile he either found a place on Ethan's chest or above his head sometimes he would just sleep on the top of the couch as close as he could get to Ethan.


End file.
